Christmas
by samashhh
Summary: Christmas isn't her favorite season, nor has it ever been. One unexpected letter might just change her mind. HGDM, PostHogwarts.


_Christmas_

**Tis' the season to be jolly, isn't it? Christmas comes around every day of the year, no more presents than the last year. She never felt happy on this day, she just never knew why. Harry and Ron always tried to cheer her up, but it was inevitable. **

**Three years ago, she attended her last year at Hogwarts, graduating with top of the marks in all her classes. She was a know-it-all after all. She now worked in the Ministry of Magic office, as one of the head aurors. Her partner unfortunately was Malfoy, who had come back to join her and her friends at Hogwarts. He graduated second in her grade. Although, he never once spoke to her, they weren't any insults, or any complaints. **

**Even when they worked together, he wouldn't say a word, he kept to himself. Hermione had always wondered why he never spoke, why there were no mudblood comments coming from him. Everyone had told her he'd changed, that he was a different person. It was hard to believe that after all these years he would be different. She wanted to believe them, but she never bothered. **

**She walked into work expecting another hectic day just as any other. What was so different about this day? She'd spend another day of the holidays at work, and then go home where she'd spend her time alone, what was the point? Her presents would lie underneath her empty tree. There was no need for decorations when she would spend it alone. She was always welcome at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley and Ron invited her countless of times but she always declined. She thought maybe one year she wouldn't be alone, she'd spend her Christmas with someone she cared about and loved. **

**Maybe she was expecting too much? What was wrong with wanting to love someone and being loved in return? She sighed as she felt her eyes drifting; she was tired having to stay up late in the office. Perhaps she'd get to go home early; it was after all Christmas Eve. Tomorrow was the grand wonderful day that everyone seemed to enjoy so much. It was nine in the morning when Malfoy walked into the office. She'd already been there for half an hour.**

"**You should go home."**

**The voice startled her, for he had never spoken to her since she got hired. "Excuse me?"**

"**You should go home; Mr. Carlson said he won't need you today. You're welcome to take the day off." He took off his coat and laid it on his chair as he sorted through his papers. **

**Shocked wasn't even registered in her brain at the moment. She'd never been asked to leave the office, especially on a day like this. She stared at him blankly, not sure what to do at the moment. Should she go home?**

**Granger, you can leave, I'll take care of everything.'**

**She finally looked at him, what more could she possibly do here? She took her coat from her chair and put it on, wrapping her scarf around her neck. 'Well thank you, I guess I'll see you on the 26****th****.'**

**He didn't say another word but she figured he must have heard her. She apparated home, her apartment was clean, and for some strange odd reason it looked different than it did before she left this morning. She could sense it; she wasn't an auror for nothing. Her tree was just the same, her fireplace was roaring when she'd never put it on in the first place. This made her worried. Someone had broken in, and that was not a very good thing even when she had so many security charms and locks everywhere. **

'**Hello? Is anyone here?'**

**There were no sounds coming from her apartment so she guessed it was safe to walk further into her apartment. She held her wand tightly in her hand in case something did decide to jump out at her unexpectedly. **

**She walked by her tree, as empty as it was, there was a present sitting under the tree that she hadn't put there before. She wondered who it was for. She hoped this wasn't some kind of prank the boys were playing her to get her into a good mood. She cast a spell just to be sure there was no chance of it being dangerous. Now that she got a closer look, there was a letter attached, she took it first not recognizing the handwriting. **

_**Granger,**_

_**This might come as a shock to you, maybe it isn't. I've ignored you for the past two years for a good reason. Now before you start yelling at me, let me explain. It was hard for me to be around you, you have to understand what it was like living as a pureblood brought up to hate people like you all my life. Funny thing was I don't think I ever did. I followed all my father's rules, and I knew you hated me for all the insults and fights I caused with your friends. I wouldn't expect you to forgive me. You may wonder why now, why in the world I would be talking to you now. It's taken me this long to realize what a jerk I've been. You don't realize how threatening you actually are. You proved to me that everything I was taught as a child was wrong. You're a muggle-born witch and you've beat me in every class since day one. I was taught that muggle-borns were dumb, ugly and weren't worth the time of day. **_

_**Needless to say, you're none of those things, as hard as it is for me to admit. Your blood runs just the same, there's no difference and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I know even if I apologized a thousand times you still wouldn't care, I know you wouldn't. You've hated me since the day we met, and I can't blame you. I didn't exactly you give the greatest first impression of me. **_

_**All I can really say now is that I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you for all those years ago. Maybe we can become friends who know what the future holds. **_

_**Merry Christmas Granger,**_

_**Malfoy.**_

**Hermione didn't know what to do, what to say for that matter. After all this time, this silence between them, he was apologizing. Two years they worked together at the Ministry and then she gets a letter, on Christmas Eve of all days. He wanted her forgiveness, she knew that much. Maybe he was just trying to lift her spirits, since everyone knew she was so grumpy on this day. She always kept to herself, who could blame her, she hated this holiday almost as much as she hated Valentine's Day. **

**Suddenly she was angry; he'd broken into her apartment. Forgetting about what his intentions were, or the gift she hadn't opened up yet. She apparated to the Ministry to give him a piece of her mind. He was still sitting at his desk when she arrived.**

'**Who do you think you are!'**

**He looked up, surprised to see her. 'Excuse me?'**

'**I know it was you who was at my apartment, why? Why couldn't you just give me the letter in person, why ignore me for two whole years of working together and now you've decided you want to be friends!!! It makes no sense. Why now?? You don't have any right to be my friend; you've treated me like dirt the first day we met, why should I trust you?'**

**He didn't say anything at first. He looked straight in her eyes, the brown colored eyes that bore into his. She was furious and there was no way to explain this lightly. 'Take a seat Granger.'**

**She sat down slowly on the seat across from his desk. 'Please enlighten me Malfoy.'**

'**Let me just explain, that I did not break into your apartment nor did I ever set foot into it.' She was about to protest and say something negative; luckily he put up a hand to stop her insensitive banter. 'Potter delivered it for me, considering I don't even know where you live. **

**That shut her up, 'Then why, why now?'**

'**You want the truth?' She nodded silently, 'I've always admired you, from afar. How you were always able to stand up for what you believed in. You fought the Dark Lord without a care about loosing your own life. You were someone who everyone depended on, and yet you were so alone. Not psychically but emotionally.'**

**She had a confused look upon her face but before she could interrupt, he continued. 'I see how you envy Potter and the Weasley, knowing that you're alone.'**

'**I'm not alone!' She protested.**

'**Are you sure about that Granger? When was the last time you dated?'**

'**That is none of your business!' She answered too quickly. **

'**You won't admit it Granger, but I know the truth. I see it in your face everyday. You come into work acting as if nothing's wrong yet you're breaking apart inside.'**

'**What does my love life have to do with anything!?'**

'**Maybe you're just afraid of getting hurt, is that it's about! Is that why that every time I look at you, you refuse to look at me. Believe me I've tried to make conversation with you; you just never want to hear what I have to say. Do you know how difficult it is to be around you? I've tried to be your friend-'**

'**You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend.' She interrupted.**

'**Well that's the problem isn't it, maybe I don't just want to be your friend.'**

'**Well than you clearly don't know what you want. You can't just say you want to be friends with me and then change your mind, it doesn't work that way.'**

**He got out of his chair as he approached her. She felt slightly nervous, she always envied how perfect he looked, his grey eyes held so full of emotion it was hard to tell what he was thinking. His posture so perfectly poised. His clothes fit tightly on his body. Playing Quidditch did him good. She'd forgiven him long ago with his mudblood comments, but was just afraid to say something to him. She'd always know he was different than Harry and Ron; they were her best friends. Working with Malfoy had shown her a different side of him even if he didn't want to show it, or if he'd refused to talk to her. Yet he had tried, she just hadn't given him the time of day. Who could blame her?**

**He was too close to her now, she could feel his breath on her lips. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She wanted him to back off, but all the more reason for him to come closer. She wanted him to kiss her, and that scared her even more. **

'**Well Granger, I can't exactly say the same thing about you. I'm starting to think that maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you. **

'**What exactly are you implying Malfoy?' She whispered.**

'**I've stayed away from you because I didn't want to feel close to you, I didn't want my feelings to interfere with my work. You can't hide behind your books Granger, or your work. Your friends aren't always going to be there for you. I think the real reason you're scared is that you want to be with me too. As hard as it is for me to admit, you're the reason I'm still standing here. You've made me strong, I'm not in Azkaban, rotting in hell, and it's because of you. Don't you understand Granger? You're all I think about and I can't stop these feelings anymore.'**

'**I- uh don't know what to say.'**

'**Then don't say anything.' He kissed her then, right in the office. She felt sparks and she was surprised she didn't push him away as she had intended. She was kissing Draco Malfoy of all people. When they came up for air, her cheeks red with embarrassment; he grabbed one of her loose curls from her face and put it gently behind her ear. 'I'm supposed to hate you, and yet I don't have the strength to fight it anymore. But I need to know what you want.'**

**She was surprised to find out her answer, she didnt say anything for a moment. She pulled him for another kiss unexpectedly. 'Do you know what this will do to your reputation?'**

'**I don't care,' He said between kisses. **

'**Promise me something will you?'**

**He looked at her sincerely. 'Promise me you'll never hurt me, I don't want to have to cry over you.'**

'**You'll never loose me, I can promise you that.'**

**XXX**

**Christmas Day arrived Hermione was especially happy today, for once. She had accepted the Weasleys invitation after so many years of refusing. It wasn't fair to them. Only this time, she wasn't alone. Malfoy had unintentionally become friends with Weasley and Potter, so it was only a matter of time before he was invited to the Weasley dinner's as well. He didnt have a manor to go back to, and he'd always gone to the Weasleys dinners beforehand. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had forgiven him for the all the pain he put their family through and treated him like one of their own. Draco had never known true compassion and family love before and it shocked him. **

**He always thought them poor, unable to take care of themselves. It didnt matter though; all they had ever needed was each other. He always envied them for that, how they were able to pull through everything when they had very little. He had all the money anyone could ever ask for, but he'd been a greedy child, spoiled rotten. It was 4 a clock in the afternoon; they were due to arrive at the Burrow any minute. **

**When they finally arrived, the Burrow was just noisy as it has always been. George and Ron were taste subjects in the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley was trying to cook dinner. Arthur was in the den reading the newspaper, Ginny and Harry on his right, talking quietly. Bill and Charlie arrived minutes after them joining in the family in the kitchen. **

'**Draco, Hermione! So glad you could make it!' Mrs. Weasley engulfed them into a familiar hug.**

'**Thanks for inviting me Molly.'**

'**You're always welcome here, dear.'**

**Hermione was surprised that Draco was getting along with the Weasleys so easily after declaring year after year of hatred for them. She was happy with a family she always loved. She hadn't gotten Draco a gift and it was still hard for her comprehend being in a relationship with him. She knew with time she'd get used to the idea eventually. They'd exchanged presents between the families, Hermione received a couple of books and some sugar quills from Ron. Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley for her exquisite cooking as always for her meals was the best. What came as a surprise was an engagement, from Ron. He was getting married, the only child left to wed. Ginny had been married to Harry for over a year now. Ron's fiancé wasn't there because she was with her father. No one had expected the relationship to last, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood? Who would've thought?**

**They all congratulated him, with hugs and pats on the back. Mrs. Weasley of course was balling her eyes out over all the excitement. It was late when Hermione returned to her apartment followed by Draco. They sat on the couch, the fire still roaring brightly. **

'**You know, you still hadn't opened your gift.'**

'**What gift?'**

'**My gift to you; the one that came with my exquisite letter and handwriting skills.' She hit his arm lightly as she sauntered over towards where she left the present the day before. She started to open the wrapper, 'Just rip it Granger, we don't have all day.'**

**When she finally got the wrapper off; she gasp. 'Draco- I can't, I can't accept this.'**

'**You can, and you will.'**

**She shook her head repeatedly, he stood up and took her gift from her, taking it out and placing it on her neck. Once it was fastened on her neck she approached her mirror, it was beautiful, expensively beautiful. 'Are you sure?'**

'**Positive.' He pulled her into another kiss, nothing could have been better than this. **

**Perhaps this wasn't a bad Christmas at all, maybe this was the best Christmas yet and she couldn't wait for the more years to come. She hadn't expected too much, falling in love wasn't a crime, no matter at what age. She'd had her bad relationships in the past, and she really hadn't believed in fate or love at first sight, it seemed like rubbish. She only hoped that he was the one, that he wouldn't break her heart. **

**Christmas was always unexpected, you never knew what you were going to get. **

_**The End**_

Author's Notes: Another one-shot just for Christmas, hope you like it. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I didn't get a chance to edit it, since I wanted to post this for Christmas.

**Natural-malfoy**


End file.
